My Revenge
by Jamie's Spawn
Summary: Jack died on the show, but not in our hearts. This is a dedication to the man we all know and love. This is the way it should be!
1. Chapter One

My Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own them. And now that Reilly has really screwed everything up, I doubt I'd even want to!

A/N: Okay, I've never written anything but "Friends" fics before, so this is my first shot at a "Days" one. What inspired me to do it was Jack's recent death. I'm sure most of you are probably angry with JER for getting rid of him like he's always wanted to. If you ask me, that b*****d should have never been re-hired! So in a fit of anger, I decided to write what should have happened. This is my revenge! (Hence the title). Enough of my ranting, here goes nothing!

~~

Jennifer's mind reeled in disbelief. How could this happen? It couldn't be real. Could it? Jack was a good person. He didn't deserve to die so early. How was she going to deal with this if he doesn't make it? _'No. He has to make it. He just has to. For Abby… for me… for everyone who is dear to him.'_ She tried to shake off this feeling of doom. She tried to think about the positive, but there was still this voice in the back of her head, telling her not to get her hopes too high. She wasn't going to give up on her Jack that easily. She had to keep up hope that he was going to make it through the surgery and come back to their home. Their home. It just wouldn't be the same without him. 

She looked around the waiting room at the glum faces seated there. Then she saw the seven suspects. Anyone of them could be Jack's attacker. Jennifer got a look of contempt in her eyes. _'Mark my words. Whoever did this, is going to pay for what they did. To Abe and Jack.' _They just stood there, none of them even showing a hint of sincerity. Of course there was Sami, trying to cover her tracks and say that Jack was a "friend." Everyone knew she was at odds with Abe, and probably Jack as well, since he was digging up evidence on the same high profile case as Abe. 

Then there was Kate. Apparently Abe had found something on her, but what was unknown to most Salem residents. Little did they know, she was a high-class call girl for the one and only Stefano DiMera. Abe had somehow uncovered this information, and he was determined to let Roman in on it. Kate knew that if Roman were to find out, their relationship would most likely come to a halt. She knew she had to keep Abe from spilling the beans, but the big question was: Exactly how far was she willing to go?

Kate's son, Lucas, was also suspected. He is now one of Tony DiMera's henchmen. Could he have been aiding Tony in ridding the Earth of these two great men, just because they were trying to make the world a better place for their children? Or was he helping his mother save herself? After all, wouldn't he lay it all on the line to protect his family? Especially now that he's such a big shot.

Next you have Mrs. Victor Kiriakis. Nicole has already killed one man, and both Abe and Jack were hot on her tail. She has already proven in the past that she would resort to anything just to protect her own hide. After having a terrible childhood, she seems to either pull certain people into her mischievous web, or pushes them as far from her personal life as possible. Her marriage to Victor is a sham. He is blackmailing her with the evidence from the Colin Murphy murder, which has been hanging over her head since their wedding day when she shot him. So far she has been able to get off Scott free, but lately she's had some very close calls. One person who has grown closer to her is her step-grandson, Brady. She has never really had a real relationship since Eric, and Brady has been there to comfort her through everything that's been going on. Of course he is totally unaware of the things she has done.

Alongside Nicole, you've got her hubby Victor. He's one of the powerful Salemites who never seems to have any obstacles in his way. Even when he does, he sure is quick to vanquish any threats. He has been under a cloud of suspicion since the day Colin Murphy was shot and killed in his backyard. Recently, Abe, with the help of Tec, revealed that the security tapes from the day of his and Nicole's wedding had been tampered with. Now what could he possibly be hiding? One might wonder. He wouldn't want his sons, Bo and Philipe, or his grandson, Brady, to find out what kind of person his wife really is. 

Now you've got the one person everyone turns on in the event of a disaster. Tony DiMera. As you all probably already know, the DiMera's don't exactly have the best reputation. Stefano being the result of that. He has been the main terror in many civilians of Salem for many years. Not only is he capable of brainwashing, but he has the power to rise from the dead. Or, Considering the fact that the DiMera family emblem is the Phoenix, you might say that he has "risen from the ashes." 

Going by this family's background, it's no wonder Tony would be the prime suspect in most unsolved cases. We all know he had motive to kill Jack and Abe, but did he really do it? After all, since the day he returned to Salem, he has been stating how he is not his father. 

Last, but definitely not least in Shawn's eyes, you have Tony's son, Rex. Although Tony isn't really his father, Rex still believes he will be a DiMera at heart. The last thing he would want is to be a blue-collar Brady and start calling Roman "dad." Shawn won't, and probably never will until the puzzle of who attacked his parents at the fashion show, give up the belief that Rex is the one responsible for Bo and Hope's attack, Abe's murder, and hopefully it will continue to be an attempted murder in Jack's case. 

He certainly had the motivation to attack each of them. Bo and Hope foiled a big money making opportunity for the DiMera's when Tony was in his coma. Abe suspected him of carrying out the attack. Shortly afterwards, he found Jack snooping through the trash looking for something to finally convict Rex of doing it. Little to Jack's knowledge, he was closer than he thought. Rex may be a genius, but he didn't make a smart move when he just threw the bloody shirt he was wearing after the attack in the trash, leaving it out in the open for any passersby to find. The only problem is, he has no idea whether he is guilty or not. He gets these killer headaches and he has no idea what happened right before, or during these attacks.

Jennifer came back to reality. There were so many things on her mind at the moment. She was praying that Jack would pull through, somehow, anyhow! He couldn't leave her and Abby alone. Not after recently getting remarried. She needed him to help her get through to Abby. He was the only one who could really do that. She has tried, but it never has the same effect Jack did. She stood there impatiently, waiting for any news of Jack's condition. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see who it was. Lexie was there, but she had a gloomy look on her face.

~~

I was planning on only doing a one-chapter kind of thing, but then I just decided that I'd leave it at this, and finish it with probably two chapters in all. So what did you think? Let me know by leaving a review, or via email.


	2. Chapter Two

My Revenge: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but I can still dream, can't I?

A/N: I only mean to bring some kind of closure, if you want to call it that, to those of us who truly loved, or adored the one and only, Jack Deveraux. Thanks to all who reviewed and let me know your thoughts on the story.

~~

Jennifer could tell by the look on Lexie's face that she held the cold, hard truth she had dreaded. Jennifer was the first to speak. "How is he? Did he make it through?" Lexie looked at her. Heartbreak was evident in her eyes. "Yes…Yes, he made it through surgery…" Jennifer's frown turned upside down in spite of that nagging feeling. She was about to speak when Lexie cut her off. "But," Jennifer knew what was coming, "he has very little, if any, brain activity." Jennifer was aobut to break down. "Which means there's a pretty good risk he won't won't make it."

Lexie had prepared herself fort his. She knew what Jennifer had to be going through, having also recently lost her husband. The worst part of her job was, by far, bringing the horrible news to the awaiting families. She watched as Jennifer emitted tear jerking sobs. Jennifer's world had just been completed, and now it was crashing down. Lexie pulled her closer, and she collapsed in her arms. The one thing Jennifer needed at this point was a shoulder to cry on. She pulled away for a moment. "Can I see him? Please, just one last time?" Lexie agreed and led her to Jack's room.

Jennifer entered and took a seat by his side. She had feared this would happen since the day she learned he was investigating Colin Murphy's murder. It didn't help that he made himself a target for the stalker. _'Why on earth would he say he knew who the killer is on live TV? I made him promise he would drop this whole mess before…Oh God, why didn't I make him keep that promise?' _She was overtaken by sobs. She laid her head across Jack's lifeless body. He was still alive in the sense that his great heart was still working, pumping life to the rest of his body, but mentally, he was already gone.

~~

He entered the gates, and tried to take it all in. It was so bright. Unlike anything he had ever seen before. He had known, on some level, that a place like this existed, but that could only mean one thing. "No, I can't be…" He heard what seemed like footsteps. He spun around with the swiftness of a cat. He had been on edge ever since he had begun investigating Colin's murder. To his relief, it was nothing but a young girl. She reminded him a lot of Abby. She just had this look about her. She looked like she was aout Abby's age, also. "Where am I?" He was hoping he wouldn't get the answer he feared was true. "I think you know." She pointed behind him.

He turned, and a puddle formed on the ground before his very eyes. He looked back, and the girl motioned for him to take a look. He got to his knees. Nothing happened. Silence. Then he heard a soft sobbing. The puddle began to shimmer and ripple. Slowly, a picture formed. He could see a hospital bed, and a woman, oddly familiar, crying over a body that lay limp. She was crying. Why? And why did she look like someone so close to him? The light clicked in his head, and he realized the reality of the situation. "No! This can't be happening. It must be a dream. Yeah, that's it. I've been so wrapped up in my work I must have fallen asleep. This scene has to be because Jennifer has been after me to drop the one big thing I've been after my whole life. Alright Jack. Time to wake up! Come on, we have got to find that killer before it strikes again!"

The image on the puddle changed. Now it was focused on Bo and Hope Brady, in what looked as if to be a waiting room of some sorts. They both had grief stricken faces. Jack had a look of confusion on his face. He couldn't tear his eyes from the mystical screen. Bo was about to speak. "I can't believe this. We had each of the suspects monitored, but yet they all somehow managed to just disappear into thin air! And now look what happened. Whoever it is, mark my words, they are going to pay! For what they did to Abe, Jack, and quite possibly they could be the ones responsible for the attack on us at the fashion show!" Hope was quick to add, "I still can't believe the attacker could be someone we know. I mean, Bo, your father, Victor, is a suspect. His wife, Nicole, is right by his side. Tony is John's brother, and Rex is Marlena's own son. Not to mention her and Roman's daughter Sami. Then of course there's Kate, who is quite possibly the love of Roman's life! And Kate's son, Lucas, is Jennifer's half brother! I can't…This is just too much, Bo!"

Jack couldn't tear his eyes away. Were his ears deceiving him? Did they just say, "The attacks on Abe and Jack?" He was still in a state of denial. There was no way he was leaving Jennifer and Abby. Not after they finally became a family again. After spending all those years apart, he just could not bare to lose them now.

~~

Lexie opened the door to Jack's room. Jennifer's body was still wracked with sobs. She knew exactly what Jennifer was going through. How hard it is to tear yourself away from the one person you have ever loved. Jennifer's situation was worse, though. Not only did she have to say goodbye to her husband, her one true love, she had to take into consideration a huge decision. If she pulled the plug now, Jack's life would come to an end. If she were to choose not to, Jack would probably stay in this condition for the rest of his life. Of course there was always Jack's living will. He had requested that if he were to be kept alive by a machine and there was no chance for recovery, that he didn't wish to live his life that way. How could Jennifer make this decision? 

~~

A/N: There's chapter two. I'm hoping to finish it in the next chapter, but we'll just see where it takes us. Don't you worry about Jack. He's in good hands, trust me. I would never do anything bad to him. All I'll say about the next chapter is this: Expect **anything**!


	3. Chapter Three

My Revenge: Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but does anyone know if Rex is doing anything this weekend?

A/N: Actually, I don't really have much to say right now, so let's jump right on in.

_

* * *

_

Lexie approached Jennifer slowly, so as not to startle her. She didn't know a good way to begin the conversation, but she also knew there was no way of avoiding it. There was nothing more they could do for Jack. It was such a shame. A happy family torn apart by the spawn of all evil. Only someone with ice cold blood running through his or her veins could possibly imagine doing something this hanus. Jack is an unbelievably great man, and now look where he is. He had such a big heart, and he loved his family with all his might. How could someone do something like this?

Jack continued to watch from above as his family and friends continued to mourn over his fate. Something had to be done. But what? What could he do to save his loved ones from this misery? He hated seeing them this way, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not come up with any way to avoid this peril he is surely heading to.

"Jennifer?" Lexie put her hand on Jen's shoulder. "It's time." Jennifer had silently come to terms with what had to be done. It was Jack's request to be taken off life support if there was no hope left. As much as it pained her to let him go, she knew she had to honor his wishes. She wiped her tear stained face with her hand. "I know what I have to do. It's time to let him go on to a better place." Hope came in just at that moment and pulled Jennifer in for an embrace. They had always been there for each other. Through thick and thin. Cousins and more importantly, best friends to the end. They were together through the rough times, as well as joyous times.

Jennifer could still remember the night she had almost lost J.T. when her car wrecked. Jack had shown up to save them. Hope could remember coming to the rescue when Jennifer was being held captive by Maya in the trunk of her car. They could remember how every Christmas they would gather at Alice Horton's house to decorate the tree with decorations labeled with each of their names. So many memories, some worth remembering, and others oh so hard to forget.

"I can't believe it's come to this!" Jack watched on in agony as Jennifer made the final decision. He turned with pleading eyes to the girl, whom he had now come to terms and realized must be an angel. "Please, there has to be something you can do! I need to be there for my family! Isn't there anything you can do?" She contemplated his pleads for a moment before answering. "There may be a way…" She vanished. Everything became silent as Jack waited impatiently for her to reappear. When she came back, she had a delightful smile spread across her angelic face. "Well, what happened? Can I go back?" She paused before answering, "It is not your time. Go back and cherish your friends and family for many years to come!"

Lexie was about to flip the switch and put an end to what little life was left in Jack's body. Jennifer, Abby, Bo & Hope, Roman Brady, as well as each of the suspects who were brought in for questioning watched on in silence. Just before she could lightly flick the switch off, a man burst through the crowd that had gathered. He had a striking gaze and the most beautiful Italian complexion. His eyes were a deep brown. Looking into them was like being led down the highway of his soul. So pure, but yet so complex. He looked so dreamy, so handsome, standing there in that white lab coat. He was almost too pretty to be real.

"My name is Dr. Drake Ramoray, I'm a respected neurosurgeon. I have been sent here to give this man a second chance. He needs the best medical treatments there is, and I'm not about to let him miss out on that opportunity." His voice was deep and full of emotion. He stepped across the room in record time. He began by doing what seemed to be a routine checkup. He checked the heart rate, respiration, and ended by shining a light in Jack's eyes. Lexie watched in awe, not wanting to disagree with this man. There was just something about him. Something almost mystical about the effect he had on most everyone in the room. He turned to the awaiting onlookers. "I've seen some prognosis like this before. It may not seem to register on the monitor, but there is enough brain activity to quite possibly bring this man back."

Jennifer's mind was whirling with different reactions. Some were thoughts she had been hoping were true. _Is this real? Is there really hope for Jack to live? _Others were more skeptical. _Who is this man? Who sent him here? _There it was again. That little part of her that still couldn't face reality. She shook that feeling off. She watched as Dr. Ramoray turned back to Jack. "Jack? Jack, I know you're in there. You have to come back. These people need you to pull through. It's too soon for you to leave this world."

Jack heard Drake calling out to him. He turned this way and that. Searching frantically for some way to escape this hazy wonderland. A bright light reached his eyes. It shimmered and grew brighter and brighter by the second. Then it formed itself into what seemed as if to be a portal of some sorts. Jack took a step closer, waiting for some warning he should heed before crossing over. The girl's voice could be heard from above him. She was giving him a farewell, and an assurance that he would live a long, prosperous life right where he belonged. He managed to emit an almost silent "Thank you!" before walking through the doorway. Back into the real world. Home.

Drake continued to call for Jack. Jennifer watched. Anxiety was beginning to get the best of her. _'Come on, Jack. I know you're there. You have to come back to me. Please! I need you…so much more than you could ever imagine.'_ Her thoughts were answered. _'Don't worry Jen. I'm not leaving you. Not for a long, long time. And that's one promise I can guarantee I'll keep!'_

She was shocked. Had that been Jack's voice? She looked around the room. Nobody else must have heard it. They were all waiting. The tension was building. Drake continued his attempts to wake Jack from his slumber. At last, when it seemed as if everyone's hopes were about to be shot down again, Jack's eye fluttered open. Jennifer ran to his side and gave him what could only be described as a bear hug. Abby was overjoyed. She had been so upset about almost losing her father. Now she could put that behind her and welcome him back to the Deveraux household. Everything was falling back into place.

As everyone cheers and celebrates Jack's amazing return, Dr. Ramoray slips out unnoticed. Rex, Tony, Kate, Nicole, and the rest of those likely to have committed this act were conjugated in small groups throughout the area just beyond the celebration grounds. They all seem to eye Drake up with contempt as he breezes right on past them. He turns a corner and leans against the wall. A smile etches its way across his stern, but cheerful face. Then, just as fast as he burst through the door to Jack's room, he dissipates into thin air.

Jennifer was still crying, but they weren't tears of sorrow. Her prayers had been answered. She got the one thing that could make her life complete. Jack had returned to her. And this time, he wasn't leaving. She could feel it in the way he hugged her, the way he kissed her at that moment. He felt so strong, but yet he was still weak from the attack. He had to be strong to protect them. And that was exactly what he planned to do. The same words seemed to fill both their minds, their souls.

Memories from their first wedding were revived. With the silent recital of that poem, just between the two of them, they could find the strength to carry on with their lives. Together. They finally found the story book ending they were searching for. This miracle almost more than made up for all that time they had lost in the past. But that didn't matter now.

_

* * *

_

A/N: This chapter is kind of a DOOL/Friends crossover deal. Dr. Drake is the DOOL character played by Joey Tribbiani on Friends, and I just had to throw him in there somehow. I'm gonna try and add another chapter or two in which the killer is revealed and punished for his/her crimes. Let me know what you thought. Also, I'm open to any suggestions for other fics that you might want to see from me. I'm thinking about maybe doing a Rimi one, but for now I'm going to try and get back to work on my other fics. I will add another DOOL one, but I have no idea when. Did you guys like the "supernatural" twist I added?


	4. Chapter Four

My Revenge – Chapter Four 

A/N: I promised I'd get a new chapter up, and I came through as fast as I could. I've just had some other things on my mind lately, plus some massive writer's block, so it took me a while. I hope it's not as horrible as I think it is.

~~~

~~Salem P.D.~~

Bo sat at his desk, typing frantically, searching for anything to bump one of the suspects off the list. So far he wasn't having any luck. He knew that Abe's death and Jack's attempted murder could very well be connected. After all, they were both working together and had gotten very close to the truth about the Colin Murphy murder, as well as the secrets of a few Salem residents. Seven to be exact. All of which had the perfect motive and no alibi for either of the attacks.

So far Bo couldn't find anything, incriminating or not, to have the case lean toward one person and take the heat off the rest for a little while. Shawn has been as into this whole investigation as his father, but ever since Bo and Hope were attacked at the fashion show, Shawn has been all over Rex, now to the point of fighting as soon as they make eye contact. He was letting his personal feelings cloud his judgement. Sure, Rex could very well be the prime suspect, but according to the evidence, so could any one of the other six. By this time, it was at the point where unless something was uncovered and the whole case was blown wide open, the killer could very well get off Scott-free. But the Brady team was determined to put this murderer right where he or she belonged. Abe wasn't a blood relative, and of course blood is thicker than water, but he was Roman's best friend and loyal to the whole Brady family. He was considered part of the clan.

Roman came up behind Bo and looked over his shoulder. "Anything?" Bo turned, drowsily, to face his brother. "Not a thing. There has to be something out there! There is no perfect crime, everyone makes mistakes somewhere along the line. But why the hell can't we find *any* evidence?? None of my contacts have found anything. I hate sitting back knowing this bastard is out there somewhere, most likely planning his next move."

"Tell me about it."

"So how about you? Find anything we can use?'

"I've had about the same luck as you, little brother. I sent the brick used to attack Jack to forensics for inspection. I just hope there's some shred of evidence on there to give us a lead. Listen, why don't you go home? I'm sure Hope's waiting for you, and besides, I can handle things here." 

Bo took one last look at the computer screen before agreeing. He got up to head towards the door, patting Roman on the back before leaving. Roman watched as his devoted brother turned his back and left. He walked to the picture of Abe which was now hanging in what was now *Roman's* office now that Abe was gone. "Such a damn shame. Don't worry partner, we'll catch whoever did this to you."

~~~

Jack was still recovering from the events which took place only days ago. It was a miracle he was still alive. He had no memory of who his attacker was, nor any events leading up to a month before. He knew the identity of the killer was buried somewhere, deep inside his subconscious. He wanted so badly to uncover the missing pieces to this horrifying puzzle, before anyone else gets hurt.

He had an appointment scheduled with Marlena the following day. Using her powers of hypnosis, hopefully they could fill in the blanks. If that didn't work, the only other resolution would be to sit back and wait. There had been times throughout the night when Jack would wake up in a cold trembling sweat. The only problem is, he had no recollection of what he saw in those nightmares. Of course he would get glimpses of a masked face and haunting eyes, but it was either vague or too momentary to tell whether it was male or female. If he could at least unsolve an important clue that would bring them one step closer to naming the killer, that would be sufficient enough for him. He would love to bring this fiend to justice.

~~~

September was coming to a close and the nights were becoming colder, as was always custom in the town of Salem. A cloaked figure stood outside an abandoned house near the docks. The moonlight radiated off the water onto the figure. Whoever it was, he or she was clad all in black, the only parts visible were those touched by the moon's reflected light.

It may have been a woman, judging by the long blonde hair flowing out from under the hood. A cigarette in one hand, the other propped on her hip, she waited. There was the sound of a motor out front and shortly after a man came around the corner. His walk showed he had power, his clothes suggested money, and the stern look on his face warned that he would go to no end to get what he desired.

"You're late." It was definitely a female. One with a voice that warned she was the kicking ass and taking names type of gal.

"I had some business to settle with my wife. Apparently she thinks my grandson is a play toy of which she can manipulate into her conniving ways."

"Whatever. The job was botched, but I did what you said. Jack Deveraux would have died if it weren't for that Ramoray guy."

"So I heard. You had orders. I want no slacking while you're on my time. You won't rest until the nosy reporter is six feet under, and while you're at it, why don't you pay Dr. Drake a personal visit."

"Yes, sir."

"And be sure to finish the job this time. By the end of the week, I want those two out of my life… for good."

The hooded woman took a long drag on her cigarette before stating, "Consider it done." She walked into the darkness, flinging her cancer stick to the ground before she was engulfed in the shadows.

~~~

Brady was seated alone in the living room of the luxurious Kiriakis mansion. A finger running down his neck sent a chill up his spine. "Nicole?" She rounded his chair by the door to sit on his lap. "So, did you make up your mind yet?"

*Flashback*

Nicole had just been prosecuted by Victor for her latest endeavors to lure Brady into her arms. Victor had threatened to spill the beans to Brady about Nicole's past dealings with the adult film business. Not wanting Brady to find out, she quickly agreed to the terms her "loving" husband set forth. If he can really be considered loving. He had pure hatred in his eyes that night he shoved her out the window when he caught her trying to escape.

Nicole had her mind set on getting her step-grandson and keeping him all to herself. The only competition she saw, besides Victor's incessant threats, was the love of his life. Chloe Lane. The only woman he had ever "been" with. Victor wanted to bring Chloe home, preferably for the holidays, which meant Nicole would have to move fast if she wanted to win Brady over before that happens.

She entered Brady's bedroom with her defense worked out in her head. "Hey, good lookin'."

Brady spun from his laptop to face her, coming face to face with a little more than he bargained for. She was clothed only in her nighty, all a part of her scheme to woo him. "What are you doing? Didn't Victor have a talk with you about your recent behavior? If he catches you in here, he's gonna-"

She quieted him by placed her finger on his lips and leaning in so close he could smell her perfume. "Just listen to what I have to say."

Brady sat back in his chair as she went on to explain her propaganda. "How long ago has it been since the love of your life ran off without you?"

"A little too long. And she didn't run off per say, I *told* her she should go on without me. Otherwise she would never get to see her dreams come true. Why are you asking about Chloe, anyway?" He was kind of sensitive when it came to this subject. He hope Nicole had a point for bringing her up.

"I'm asking because I'm curious… I just wanted to know more about the girl who grabbed your heart and potentially broke it. Don't you think it's been too long? Don't you wonder what it would be like to be with another woman?" She leaned in even closer in an attempt to persuade him to agree with her.

"I- I might wonder… at times." He had a feeling he knew where she was headed next.

"Well, why not? Go find yourself another girlfriend!" Then she added in a seductive voice, "And with any luck, you won't have far to look." 

"What are you saying, Nicole?" He wanted to be sure before he came to any conclusions. He still wasn't fully over Chloe yet, but he knew it was time he found someone new. Someone who would be sticking around for a long, long time.

"What I'm saying is… Why not go for the girl next door?" She nodded her head across the hall at her bedroom door.

"Um… Listen, as much as I agree about the whole moving on part, I'm not sure I agree with you on… moving on next door."

"So!" She pulled back, aghast that her plan didn't work the she had thought. 

"So?? You're my grandfather's *wife*!! I can't hook up with you!" He stood up, almost knocking her on the floor in the process.

"What's the big deal? It's not like Victor has to find out!"

"Nicole, we're talking about one of the most powerful men in Salem here. Of course he will find out!!"

"She let out a sigh before asking, "Would you at *least* think about it?" She put on a pleading look in hopes of him having pity on her.

"Well… All right. I'll think about it, then when I've made up my mind, I'll let you know."

~~~

A/N: Okay, okay, you're probably wondering what Brady's decision is. I'll give it to you in the next chapter, I promise!! I really wanted to get a new chapter up for 2004, and I've only got maybe a half hour left, so I needed to kind of cut this short. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll get the next part up as soon as I can. And a little hint, I *love* reviews! *cough*


	5. Chapter Five

My Revenge – Chapter 5

Disclaimer – Yeah, right, like I own them!

A/N: It took me a while to update, but I finally got around to it. I'm hoping to finish this with this chapter. I'm really grateful to all that have reviewed thus far, and I'm glad you stuck with me.

~~~

The killer sat behind some shrubbery, waiting for her newest target to come into view. She was still dressed in the usual apparel; a hooded sweatshirt, black jeans, and the same hockey mask.

Minutes passed like hours as she waited. She was growing impatient. She had half an instinct to run inside and drag the great Dr. Ramoray outside and do him in. She tried to keep her cool. If she were to do something as drastic as that there was an even greater risk of being seen. Little did she know, the doctor was aware of her plans. 

~~~

Drake watched, only feet behind the killer, hiding in the same fashion as she was. He wanted some clue as to who it was. If he knew, then he could protect Jack. After all, that was his mission here in Salem. He was sent here to ensure Jack's safety.

The stalker continued to fidget in her spot, hidden from lurking eyes. The darkness was working to her advantage. Drake would have never known she was there if he hadn't been tipped off. If his calculations were correct, she would give up soon. But she would be back, that was for certain.

A few more minutes passed by and, just as he suspected, she stood and crept out of his sight. He waited a while longer to ensure she was far enough away. Then he went back to his sports car and returned home.

~~~

A knock at the door brought Victor back to reality. There was only one person he was expecting at this hour. 

He swung the door open, revealing a dark clad figure. She had left the mask in the dashboard of her car.

"Ursula, what the hell are you doing? I thought I told you to never show up dressed like that!" Victor spat those words with anger flowing off his tongue.

"All right, all right. Don't get your panties in a bunch. No one saw me," she replied with a cool edge to her voice.

"You had better hope not, or else I'll have your ass!"

"Vic, Vic, haven't you learned already? If you want it that badly all you had to do was say so."

He was amazed at how much she had in common with Nicole. The same sarcastic comments, all of which will end up getting her into trouble.

"Get in here. I don't want my nosy wife or my grandson to see you here."

She strutted in the huge mansion, admiringly looking at all the fine artwork and knick-knacks displayed in the living room.

"Now tell me, did you do what I asked?" Victor had had about enough of her attitude. He wanted a straight answer.

"He wasn't there. Drake, I mean. I'm saving that reporter for last." She plunked herself down into one of the cushioned chairs after pouring herself a drink.

"Well you had better *find* him! I want the job done within forty-eight hours. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear." She said in an airy manner, tempting that final vein in his forehead to pop.

"Good. Now get back to work." He took her by the hand and pulled her out of the chair, almost making her spill her drink.

"What, now? All work and no play? Come on, Vic, I never knew you were *that* cruel!" She said playfully, trying with all her might to set him off.

"OUT!!" he bellowed, causing her to jump. She sat the glass down and sprinted out the door.

~~~

Drake was about to enter the building housing both Lucas and Sami, but paused when he heard movement in the darkness behind him. He felt an odd sense of dread pass over him, and he scanned the darkened walkway behind him.

Ursula was crouched low behind a sign, waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce. She got down lower to the ground as Drake looked in her direction. He turned to go inside, and that's when she jumped for him, quick as a cat.

He dropped the pocketknife he had with him in the surprise of the attack. She knocked him to the ground, pinning him to the dirty pavement. He struggled to throw her off him, failing when she clubbed him over the head with a rock lying nearby.

As the darkness overcame him, he heard another voice shouting over the din of the killer's threats. He remained conscious just long enough to see a familiar face kick the killer off him. Then it all became dark.

~~~

Drake awoke in a hospital room. He had bandages wrapped around his head due to the gash made by the impact of the rock and his skull. His vision was still fuzzy, but he made out that same face from the scene of his attack. 

Lucas and Sami were both there. They had heard the ruckus while bickering themselves in the lobby and came outside to see what was happening. 

Lucas had kicked Ursula in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Sami had grabbed the pepper spray out of her purse and blinded the killer with a burning dose.

Lucas then grabbed a metal pole lying to the side of the building, left behind by the repairman years ago. He swung at the killer's temple, knocking her out like a light. They spotted another figure spying on them in the distance and went to check it out. 

Victor had been watching from a distance, and when he turned to flee the crime scene, Lucas gained on him. Before Victor could explain himself, Lucas, pipe in hand, clubbed him over the head.

Drake tried to speak, seemingly forgotten how to do so.

"Don't say anything, okay, you have to save your energy. That was a pretty good hit you took to the head. If you ask me, you're lucky to be alive," Lucas stated, sitting in a seat next to the bed. He wanted Drake to be checked out first before trying anything like that.

"Yeah," Sami agreed, stroking Lucas's arm. "If it weren't for Lucas here, she probably would have killed you right then and there." She looked up at Lucas in the chair next to her, smiling the brightest smile she could muster.

Drake nodded, silently thanking him for rescuing him.

"And you would never believe who else was in on this. Victor Kiriakis," Lucas said, as Drake's eyes grew wide. "But not to worry. He got what was coming, and then some. I got him good with that pipe I found. He's still unconscious right now, but the doctors say he's probably going to lose all the functions he had before."

"Meaning Nicole is going to have diaper duty now," Sami laughed, imagining one of the most powerful men in Salem being reduced to nothing but a mere infant. She was more than overjoyed at seeing her worst enemy get what was due.

~~~

Brady sat in his room, once again thinking Nicole's offer over one more time. He knew Chloe was nothing more than a lost cause at this point. If he were to take Nicole up on this, it might just be the best decision he could ever make. But then again, he still has a hint of feelings for Chloe, no matter how far away she is.

He was torn, unsure of what to do. Nicole? Or Chloe? How could he have gotten himself into this? At last, he came to a decision. Rising from the bed, he went to the doorway, pausing once more to think of what to say.

Not a single moment too soon, he walked the few feet across the hall to Nicole's bedroom. He knocked on the door lightly, and quick as a flash she was standing there, awaiting his answer.

He was the first to speak "I know what I have to do."

~~~

A/N: Alrighty then, the rest is up to you! Who does he pick, Nicole or Chloe? I'm not telling, I'd rather leave the door open on that front. But other than that, I think I pretty much finished this. I hope you enjoyed it! And if you haven't guess already, Ursula is from Friends. I didn't want to say anything before because that would ruin the surprise. Leave me a review and let me know how it was!


End file.
